


Painkiller

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Past Abuse, Peter Niedermayer You Are A Sweet Talker, Robert Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was far from unhealthy, but Gregory Valentine wasn’t the type of guy that worried too much about the destructive nature of things. He was embedded in the world of corruption at a young age, it was all he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> I really LOVE Peter Niedermayer and Gregory Valentine. I just had to add to the Backstrom Fandom because it is looking pretty bare.
> 
> This story has a poem written by Robert Frost: _To Earthward._ I thought that it worked with what I was trying to convey.
> 
> I hope you like this.

**Chapter 1**

This was far from unhealthy, but Gregory Valentine wasn’t the type of guy that worried too much about the destructive nature of things. He was embedded in the world of corruption at a young age, it was all he knew. Even living with Backstrom didn’t make that much of a difference to his lifestyle, the only thing that improved was his living conditions. Most people would probably think that his current living conditions were far from favourable, but he liked it. He had managed to make the place into his own little palace, full of expensive riches that he had managed to acquire on the job.  
“We can’t keep doing this.” A voice stated, Gregory turned to look at the male on the bed. He couldn’t help but stare. They were two sides of the same coin. Niedermayer worked in forensics in hopes of capturing guys in Valentine’s circle. He knew it was stupid, but he always ended up coming back. Peter was probably Greg’s hardest conquest, it had been extraordinarily difficult to ensnare the man and now Greg wondered if he would ever be able to release his hold on the male. He always liked to keep the prettiest things within reach.

“I don’t do relationships.” Greg sighed, putting his shirt back on, “Can’t we just enjoy what we have? When feelings get involved, things just get sticky.”

“That’s the difference between you and I.” Niedermayer frowned, “Sex is not a strong foundation. This is going to end and become a distant memory.”

“Don’t you think that’s beautiful? This way we end with subtle touches and no scars.” Greg grinned, “It’s more damaging when the stronger foundations get destroyed.”

“Why are you so frightened of love?” Niedermayer questioned, moving towards the other male.

“I am not frightened of love.” Greg laughed bitterly, “I just have enough scars to deal with.”

“What makes you think that I’ll scar you?” Peter frowned, “Do you not trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone.” Greg answered, placing Niedermayer’s hand on the exact position of his chest tattoo, “Everyone hurts you in the end.”

Peter Niedermayer just smiled in response to his statement. The man didn’t completely disagree with what Gregory Valentine was saying, but he liked to think that their relationship was something worth taking a risk for. He sighed as he caressed Gregory’s face and recited one of his favourite poems:

Love at the lips was touch  
As sweet as I could bear;  
And once that seemed too much;  
I lived on air  
That crossed me from sweet things,  
The scent of -- was it musk  
From hidden grapevine springs  
Down hill at dusk?  
I had the swirl and ache  
From sprays of honeysuckle  
That when they're gathered shake  
Dew on the knuckle.  
I craved sweet things, but those  
Seemed strong when I was young;  
The petal of the rose  
It was that stung.  
Now no joy but lacks salt  
That is not dashed with pain  
And weariness and fault;  
I crave the stain  
Of tears, the aftermark  
Of almost too much love,  
The sweet of bitter bark  
And burning clove.  
When stiff and sore and scarred  
I take away my hand  
From leaning on it hard  
In grass and sand,  
The hurt is not enough:  
I long for weight and strength  
To feel the earth as rough  
To all my length. 

Gregory smiled sweetly once Peter finished reciting the poem. Valentine was such a sucker when it came to poetry and any forms of art.  
“I never took you for a Robert Frost kind of guy.” Gregory laughed, clasping Peter’s hand tightly.

“Everyone likes Robert Frost.” Peter snorted, pressing a kiss against Greg’s temple.

“Why do you keep trying to make this more than it is?” Gregory frowned, “You could have anyone. Someone better. Not scarred or branded.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Peter answered in a serious tone, “I want you.”

“Niedermayer. You don’t want me, you want the idea of me.” Gregory sighed, running his hands down Peter’s chest.

“I’m not gay, nor do I believe that males are a part of my sexual preference.” Peter stressed, “I want you. I adjusted myself for you.”

“What are you trying to say? That I owe you for altering your sexuality.” Gregory hissed, glaring at the other male.

“No. I’m not saying anything like that.” Niedermayer stated, “I understand that love doesn’t come easy to you and I’m not forcing you to do anything.”

“Then what do you want from me!” Greg yelled, “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“You understand perfectly.” Peter said softly, “I just want you to be happy, but I can’t continue doing this with you. I like you Valentine.”

“If you really liked me. You’d continue this.” Valentine sighed.

“I like you enough to understand that you deserve better than this.” Niedermayer frowned, “You deserve so much better than this.”

“What if I did agree to take this further, what would you want me to do?” Valentine asked, he shattered every hope of ever finding someone to be involved with romantically. The boogeyman had branded him, had shown him the psychotic side of love. Gregory didn’t want to experience anything like it ever again.

“You wouldn’t have to do anything.” Niedermayer smiled, “Just the occasional lunch, dinner, or movie added to having sex.”

“Like fuck buddies.” Greg laughed, “I think I can do that. Just don’t expect anything from me.”

“Don’t have high expectations from me too.” Peter grinned, kissing Valentine’s lips languidly. At that moment Niedermayer made it a lifetime goal, to show Gregory Valentine how desirable and special he was.

“I should probably get home, before Backstrom starts asking questions.” Greg smirked, “But we can continue this tonight.”

“We can continue this tonight after dinner.” Niedermayer laughed, “And I’m sure Backstrom knows.”

“He knows perfectly that something is going on.” Valentine said smoothly, “But as far as he knows, you’re perfectly straight. I lost money betting on that.”

“You bet money on my sexuality?” Peter sighed, he wasn’t surprised about anything anymore these days.

“Well, as I told Backstrom. Lot’s of guys may be straight… Until they meet me.” Valentine purred, “You are probably one of the most difficult conquests I have dealt with.”

“That’s good to know.” Niedermayer commented, kissing Valentine once again.

“If you continue to do that, I’m afraid I won’t be able to leave.” Greg noted, pushing away from the kiss.

“That was the idea.” Peter grinned, peppering kisses on Gregory’s face.

“Oh, fuck it.” Valentine hissed, pulling Peter into a painfully deep kiss. It was safe to say that neither of the two men left the bed for the rest of the day for reasons other than necessary stuff. It was a great start to a relationship that they both agreed was best to not label. The only thing that they agreed on, was that they were passionate.

**Fin**


End file.
